


冷淡之下

by Atlasaxum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Eren Yeager, Gangbang, M/M, Underage Sex, 路人伦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlasaxum/pseuds/Atlasaxum
Summary: 普通又大众的抹布梗伪预告的美高设定。路人伦和让艾外有一丁点弗洛克暗恋艾伦的暗示，真的很少就不打tag了，反正介意勿看。





	冷淡之下

让磨磨蹭蹭走进校园的时候，周围的一切都很平常。  
希丝特莉亚带着一波跟随者高傲地走进了教室，教室的一角，希琪和马尔洛起了纠纷，莱纳还是穿着橄榄球队的T恤在和贝尔托特聊天，阿妮安静地坐着。  
一些他不认识但显然是埃尔文的学生在抱怨他上课时奇异的笑点和布置了太多作业导致他们没时间去玩游戏——关于这点，让非常同意。  
除此之外，似乎没什么不一样的。  
但是再仔细想想，其实还是有的。比如一身黑色且热衷于角色扮演的三笠和懦弱少言的黄头发宅男今天没有跟在那个甚至连阶级都没有的普通人身边，这是挺稀奇的。  
艾伦耶格尔很普通，没有什么合适的标签可以用来定义他，他就像滴到水里的墨水那么安静，按让的说法来说，他根本不值得得到别人的关注。  
但不知怎么，其他人没有把关注合理地放到让身上，反而是艾伦的身边渐渐围绕了不少人，连让自己都开始注意他。  
想到这，让开始好奇三笠和阿尔敏今天没有做艾伦跟班的原因。  
"怎么回事，你们终于意识到那个小子实际上普通的要死，每天只是睁着眼像脑子里缺根筋一样什么都不想，上完学就回家吗。今天宝宝们没有约好一起来学校吗？"让嘲讽她们，但三笠没有反应，阿尔敏倒是说话了。  
"我和三笠通常都在路口等他的，他只是默认没说什么而已，并没有哪天是约好的。"  
"这么说，他意识到了读书给他无趣的人生增添不了半分乐趣终于要翘课了吗。"  
时间已经接近上课了，艾伦还没有来。  
"我可以想象他被埃尔文痛骂的样子了哈哈哈哈。"让兴高采烈地补上。  
"诶……"阿尔敏有点不高兴。  
"艾伦他会来的，他今天一定遇到了什么重要的考验，但他正像一个黑暗骑士披荆斩棘，最后一定会及时到达光明的。"三笠幽幽地说。  
"…好吧，既然你们坚持，那就看看他什么时候会来。"他真的不擅长和这个暗黑的女人聊天。  
让回到位置上等着结果，直到第一节课开始了半个小时，艾伦才终于来了。  
他看起来和平时并没什么两样，进了教室就安静地坐下，除了回应埃尔文一会和他解释的要求以外都表现地仿佛没有发生什么一样。  
让又开始为他表现出来的悠闲劲感到不爽，他  
一直憋到了下课。走到艾伦面前的时候他才看清艾伦的脸色似乎比平时要更不好一点。  
他或许是生病了，让脑子里这样想，但他当然不会说。  
"怎么了，昨天一个人折腾自己太久导致今天爬不起来了吗？苦苦等待你的跟班们早上还说你不会迟到呢。我很好奇埃尔文会怎么处罚你。"  
让故意把脸凑到艾伦跟前，不知为何开了一个比较危险的玩笑，但他知道艾伦听到这个心情不会好。  
当艾伦心情不好的时候，他的表情终于不是一张扑克脸了。  
"你想说什么。"艾伦往日平静的声音今天提高了，"我不知道你还是个好奇心这么重的人，我发生了什么和你这张马脸完全没有关系。"  
"你这家伙！"让猛地攥住了艾伦的手臂，还没用上力气的时候，艾伦的脸色已经变得更加不好了。  
"放手！"艾伦像是咬着牙一样嘶哑着声音威胁他。  
让被激怒了，他扭着艾伦的手臂将艾伦的背重重地压到了墙上，出乎意料的是艾伦并没有马上回击他，而是努力想掰开让的手，这不是攻击。让发现艾伦的力气比平时要小很多。  
"你是病秧子吗？"实际上，他是想说你生病了吗？  
"……放手。"  
这次艾伦的声音小了很多，口气不再那么硬气，甚至有点软弱。  
让有些吃惊地松开了手，艾伦的背从墙上离开了，他惯性地往前低垂了一下身体，低头的时候显得像个输家。  
让本应该炫耀自己的胜利，但他反常地什么也没有说。  
艾伦也很安静地没有再给让一个眼神，他去了职工室，让以为他是去和埃尔文解释自己的迟到，但是接下来的一天里，艾伦都没有来学校。  
让坐在位置上，今天没有吸取到任何知识，因为他满脑子都在回想唯有他能捕捉到的艾伦的模样。  
当他低下身时，白色的衬衫下戴着一个黑色的项圈，脖颈的皮肤因皮革的摩擦出现一些红痕。  
他今天软弱的认输，无力的手臂，反常的迟到。  
他到底发生了什么。  
让烦躁地想。  
…………

——

第二天他想明白了。  
让比平时更早去学校，艾伦在平时那种没有很早也没有很晚的时候到了，让已经等了很久，发现那些跟班没有在他身后。  
"你的跟班们跑光啦？"  
"我换了条路走。"艾伦快速地结束了话题。  
周围的人都在聊天，声音嘈杂，让凑到他跟前还是想说点什么。  
"你最近是不是惹上什么人了？"  
艾伦的瞳孔放大了，灰色的眼睛直视着让，他的眼睛本来就很大了。  
"你想干什么？！"他的语气非常防备。  
"你这什么意思！我关心一下而已。"让有点后悔这样说，显得像个妞，马上补上一句，"我就是想知道是不是还有人和我一样看你不爽打了你，你的态度为什么总是这么惹人厌。"  
艾伦安静地盯了一会，像是平时那样无视了让的问题转过头走开。  
让不想那么丢人地跟上去，但他很生气，他难得地表现了关心，而艾伦竟然以这样的态度回报他，这个不知好歹的混账。  
"就是这样你才会被打！想点办法不要表现地那么混蛋！！"让大声地对着他说，艾伦只是摆了摆手。  
"…知道了。"他的声音还是很平静。

——

之后普通的日子又回来了，一切都很正常，除了上学路上艾伦身边少了两个跟班。为什么艾伦突然不想要跟班的原因，让没有兴趣知道。  
总之，一切都和往常一样。  
这天，他在图书室遇到了贝尔托特，他正在找一本书，让路过的时候来回看了好几次柜子上的标签确定自己没有看错分类。  
那个一米九的巨人正在翻言情小说或是那之类的东西，如果他是希丝特莉亚的话，画面就不会那么违和。  
让不禁要多嘴，"我知道你喜欢阿妮，但看这些有什么用。"  
贝尔托特慌张的模样显然是想知道他为什么会这样说，让有些怀疑自己看起来也并不像是个傻子吧。  
"是个人都看得出来。"  
"……阿妮就看不出来，她总是看不出这些，总是无视我的关心，但她不是故意的，她只是没法意识到那些，习以为常地表现冷淡。"贝尔托特开始小声抱怨，他一定是憋太久了。  
"就是有这样的人，无视别人的关心，身边像摆了一堆路障一样碰都不能碰。"让想起艾伦随意的摆手，忿忿不平。  
贝尔托特颇有兴趣，他想要点真人肥皂剧，"这么说，她一定长的很漂亮。"  
让瞬间闭嘴了，脸像吃苍蝇一样臭，兴致全无地消失了。  
贝尔托特觉得自己一定有选错所有关键词的才能。

——

"可恶！"  
"谁他妈是说他了。"  
让重重地打了几拳，那当然是打在枕头上。他的理智提醒他实际上那个时候他确实想到了艾伦，在贝尔托特问是否漂亮的时候，他甚至还思考了一下。这也是他为什么一副吃屎的样子。  
你是个直男，他在大脑里重复了一遍。  
但他又想到，艾伦确实很漂亮。  
让再次揍了枕头一拳。  
到了半夜，让想起几天前弗洛克曾给他传过的文件，这些文件是作为抄作业的交换，这是什么文件不必多说。在他这个年纪一切烦恼都能靠这个解决，更何况明天就是周末，他没有必要去想艾伦，对吧。  
当他浏览的时候一个视频引起他的注意，看到缩略图的时候他就觉得有些熟悉，过了一会儿他终于发觉这熟悉感是因为那个被遮住眼睛的人有点像艾伦。  
这是一段截头截尾的视频，他还没来得及去仔细看看脸，视频的主人公已经发出了一声破碎的求饶，这使让马上兴奋了起来。  
视频的主角眼睛被遮着，头发凌乱，他有个精巧的下巴，红润的嘴此刻张着，因为抽插痛苦地喘息。  
当他上气不接下气地呻吟的时候，让开始觉得自己不那么直了，因为他硬的很。  
——他这个模样仿佛是个会被宠幸的情妇，又像是任人玩弄的便宜妓女。  
这个视频的主角不可能是艾伦，艾伦要冰冷的多，他这样想。  
不是说他不认为那很性感，但这不可能发生。  
但是如果这是艾伦，那他被锁起来的样子简直该死的合适。  
让感到这种想法是罪恶的，不管怎样他并不希望自己的同学被这样的对待。  
这不能解释他为什么硬的像根棍子，也不能解释他为什么无法停止对着这个视频手淫。  
视频里，上一个男人刚刚射在了他的体内，他拔出来了他的阴茎，过了一会儿白浊的液体从穴口流了出来，而很显然中出总会是视频的重点。  
主角虚弱无力地喘息着，虽然看不见，但他能感受到另外的新的的阴茎正抵着他。他应该是想制止的，用嘴型说了不要。  
制止是无力的。  
下一个男人的阴茎比之前的要巨大，只将顶部塞到穴内就让他痛苦地呻吟起来。  
他又开始拒绝，这只会使让更加兴奋。  
让幻想如果那是他的性器那会是怎样的体验，他加快了手上的速度，肾上腺素支配了他。  
阴茎一点一点地顶了进去，男人一边爱抚他细腻的皮肤一边鼓励他一定能将他的肉棒全部吃下去的。  
当性器全部进入的时候，视频的主角弓起了背，被刺激地绷直了身体，男人无法忍耐地开始了抽插。  
"你这样一个漂亮的孩子，觉得世界上一切都很无聊是不是。"  
男人在他身上这样说的时候，他哭泣着摇着头，看不出是不是否认。  
"你想要刺激对吗，所以才会在酒吧里被我们盯上，想远离普通的一切。但你不知道吗，像你这样漂亮的小东西最适合的就是做我们的妓女。"  
男人抓着他的腰加快了速度，主角的呻吟更加破碎而急促，可怜地被人使用着。最后男人发泄的时候男孩明显地颤抖了。  
"就是这样，在床上表现得乖巧点，否则你的朋友们都会受到威胁，宝贝。"男人对他这样说。  
视频结束时的黑屏使屋内陷入一片漆黑，让彻底弄脏了手纸。  
"该死……"屋子里回荡着一声咒骂。

——

终于，终于到了周一。  
“别忘了带上书！！现在时间还早——"话还没说完的时候，让已经走出了房门。  
"奇怪了，让宝为什么最近去学校这么积极？”让的妈妈问。  
“多了些新鲜的东西吧…我猜。”她的丈夫这样说。

让本来想早点去问弗洛克视频是哪里来的以及视频里的人到底是谁，但难得的是，他在路上遇到了艾伦。  
艾伦穿着白色的衬衫，衬衫比他的体型要大，显得有点松垮，短袖的边缘垂到了他的手臂。  
让怀疑那衬衫不是他的。  
不管是谁的，反正不是艾伦的。  
让突然有些害怕艾伦真的会是视频的主角。  
他揪着艾伦的衣领，欣慰地看到脖颈上没有项圈，让意外地发现自己有些高兴。  
艾伦就像平时和他打架时候那样对他说，"放手！衣服都被你扯破了。"  
有了那个猜想以后，平常的一句话都显得很暧昧。  
让有些脸红地松手了，艾伦想不出原因。  
"不明白你想干嘛，想打架吗？"  
"没……没什么。我去教室了。"毕竟前几天对着一个像他的同性手淫过，今天看见艾伦还是令人尴尬，让决定接下来几天都尽量远离他。

让跑开以后，艾伦谨慎地选择了那个不会遇到三笠阿尔敏的路口，他不想牵连什么。  
直到一只粗糙的手掐住了他的喉咙，艾伦因疼痛哽咽了。他下意识去看是谁，而男人的脸贴近了他，发出他熟悉的声音，"你走了另外的路，漂亮的孩子。"  
恐惧使他颤抖，艾伦竭尽全力想要扯下那只大手，但全身的血液仿佛冷却了，他的手再次无力。  
"花了好几天才找到你，你把项圈摘了吗，太可惜了……我看到你和同学在说话，你表现地那么冷淡。"  
他看着艾伦眼神里的恐惧和一些细微的兴奋，艾伦嘴唇红润但微微皱着眉的软弱的模样显得诱人而美丽。  
"但你现在可就没那么游刃有余了。"  
男人的手放下了，但艾伦的喉咙还是很疼，他为新的空气大口喘息，而男人则掏出新的项圈，黑色的，皮革的，然后为他扣上。  
"这样多合适。"  
回忆着艾伦情动的模样，他认为艾伦很适合把这样的色情掩盖在平静冷淡之下。  
男人把艾伦带走了，艾伦反常地没有反抗，在一个偏僻的墙角艾伦再次被压到了墙上，他短暂地感到疼痛，接下来意识到男人的大手穿过衬衫抚摸着他。  
"这几天你被另外的男人操了吧，竟然穿着别人的衬衫。"男人低声咒骂他是荡妇，动作变得粗鲁。  
艾伦感到他的大脑变得迟钝了，一些让他印象深刻的感觉回到他的身体。当胸部被抚慰的时候他听到自己发出的呻吟，他的身体比大脑更早地回应了快感，每一滴流在身体里的血都在渴求刺激，渴望将带来越来越强烈的快感。  
男人粗暴的手隔着裤子抓住他时，他呜咽了一声，男人舔了他的耳朵引起他战栗地颤抖，"……多么色情。"  
当他穿地像个高中学生又表现地适度的放荡时，男人迫不及待想要他。  
男人的手在艾伦的身上来回抚摸玩弄他的身体，硬邦邦的下体隔着裤子顶着艾伦。  
他用湿润的舌头舔舐艾伦的下唇，然后粗暴地进入他的嘴里纠缠他的舌头，几乎要令人窒息地夺走他的空气。带着征服欲的亲吻贪婪地袭击了艾伦，让他有些头晕目眩。  
胸部传来的刺激开始席卷艾伦的全身，他的身体被情欲唤醒了，当男人用手指伸入细致紧密的甬道时，淫靡的水声也响起来。  
男的嘴离开了艾伦，注视艾伦乱糟糟的模样，冷嘲热讽道，"你的同学会怎么想你。嘴通红，眼睛像要哭了一样，他一定不会想到他冷淡的同学会有这幅模样。"  
艾伦没有说话，他的话一直很少，但现在更像是说不出话。  
他的嘴紧闭着，直到在后穴的手指开始动作的时候才忍不住呻吟起来，男人的手指模仿着交媾抽插着。艾伦有些渴求他加入更多的手指，当手指增添到三的时候，他的腰因过多的刺激软了下来，男人把手取出去扶他。  
代替他手指进入艾伦的是他的肉棒。艾伦因疼痛显得更加软弱，不住地喘息着扭动着身体想逃开刚进入他身体的一部分性器，但男人狠狠地压住了他，把他按在了墙上然后一捅到底。  
艾伦短暂地停止了挣扎且痛苦地喘息着，而男人开始了抽插，满意地得到当他拔出来时小穴的不舍和重新插入时的愉悦又痛苦的呻吟。  
"你真的很擅长做这个。"  
身为一个高中生却有这么适合被干的身体。  
"如果有谁知道你在别人的身下会这么淫荡地渴求男人的肉棒，他一定会想着你的模样手淫到再也射不出半点东西。"他兴奋地在他的身体里抽插着，性器像利刃那样插入他的小穴，扶着艾伦的腰让他不住摇晃。  
"事实上，你的同学里有潜在的暗恋你的对象，当他看到视频的时候，他兴奋的眼神像要把你给操死一样，这也是为什么我今天会找到你的原因。"  
男人的撞击带来越来越多的刺激，欲望的浪潮之中，他的身体就像颠簸的小船一样危险而破碎。艾伦感到一切都变得晦暗而不真实，也无意去思考这这话是否真实，只剩下快感不断地积累，让他颤抖着呻吟。  
男人加快了速度他时艾伦明白他快要高潮了，但他不想要身体里有其他人的体液，更不想在学校暴露自己刚刚被干过，于是他难得地恳求了。  
"…别射进去。"  
但艾伦脸色潮红，睫毛湿润，看着这样的脸不可能听得进去，男人拒绝了他，嘶哑着声音满足地告诉他，"不！"  
男人将精液射在了他体内，艾伦绷直了身体，快感蔓延了他的四肢，他同时也射了出来。他脱力地倒在了男人的怀里，然后男人开始称赞他没有被碰触性器就被操射的体质有多敏感。  
这些艾伦都无意去理睬，直到男人用手再次碰到他的小穴，那里正淌着他刚刚射进去的东西。  
"你觉得带着这些去学校很麻烦吧，害怕会流出来对不对。我看到你害怕的眼神了，我会帮你的。"  
男人从包里拿出了一些性爱用的玩具，那些狰狞的玩具古怪而巨大。  
"我一直想在你身上用这些，你会一个一个试过去的。"然后他给艾伦强行灌了点什么。  
艾伦垂着头时忍着不尖叫，但他感觉自己就要哭了。

——

当艾伦来到学校的时候，他差点要迟到了，让不知道他是有什么路会这么漫长。  
但艾伦走的比平时慢一点，这可能就是他花了这么长时间的原因。  
不管怎样，现在开始上课了。  
弗洛克碰巧也没有来，让不但没法问视频的来源，还因为缺人在分配小组任务的时候被迫要顶替弗洛克的位置坐在艾伦对面。  
让坐下的时候，注意到艾伦的扣子扣的更多了。  
他本来想打个招呼起个头什么的，但他说好这几天要远离他，而且也不可能当着同学的面那么八婆去问他为什么扣那么多扣子。  
艾伦最可能的回答是，"关你屁事。"  
让这样想着，一边在想老师布置的一千字规范要怎么完成。小组的人都在努力，只有艾伦像是划水那样用手撑着下巴一言不发。  
他的头发越来越长了，当他一直垂下头时会有点挡住他的眼睛。这家伙不怕瞎掉吗。让思考着，又有点不满艾伦事不关己的模样。  
"我不知道你又在想什么，但是听着，这可是小组作业。"让对着艾伦开口了，心想自己要违背这几天不理会艾伦的规定了。  
"我在思考。"他还是那么不爱理睬人的语气。  
"我可看不出，头垂下来的时候我可不知道你是不是在偷懒睡觉。"  
"……"艾伦没有反驳，可能是觉得这样太没意思了，他抬起了头，表情冷淡又有些不自然。  
"干嘛一副不爽的表情。"  
让看着艾伦，后者微微皱着眉，好像看他一眼很令人难受似的，他抓着桌角，脸色比往常要苍白一些。  
艾伦没有兴趣地看了他一眼，但不知怎么，让觉得那个眼神有点让他心痒。  
"我要去厕所。"  
是啊没有错，当学校里有个有洁癖的清洁工时，这里的每一寸空间都很干净，他当然会去厕所躲避一切，这是艾伦的一贯手法。  
过了一会他回来了，但还没过多久，他再次申请要去厕所。  
让开始怒了，倒不是说这违反校规，可这他妈也去了太多次了吧。  
很显然这家伙就是在偷懒。  
艾伦往常偷懒太多次了，导致了让今天的不信任，这可能就是狼来了的故事的梗要。  
让来到厕所时，他意识到了这一点。  
厕所只有一间是半掩着的，从里面传来一声熟悉的呻吟，让的下体微微一跳，他知道这是什么声音。这是那个视频里他听过好几遍的声音。  
如果是这样，那个人真的是艾伦吗。  
他有些呆滞了，不知道自己是否应该离开这里。但一些机械的声响和色情的水声在狭小的空间里回荡的时候，他意识到了艾伦说要去厕所时，他抓住桌角的手和颤抖的声音是有原因的。  
让的喘息变得沉重了。  
机械的声音加快的时候，艾伦的声音陡然抬高了，他不住的喘息。让想他应该是被放了跳蛋或是什么类似的东西。一想到艾伦可能展现的模样和那部视频，他感到愤怒，是谁这样对待他。  
但艾伦小声地恳求着快点，谁来都行，让他解脱的时候，兴奋和性欲还是战胜了他。  
让不可置信又有些缓慢地推开半掩的门，事情的真相比他想象中还要疯狂的多。  
艾伦在盖着的干净的便器上张开双腿，裤子掉在了地上，他的衬衫宽大且解开了一些扣子，身上像发烫般微微泛红。  
他又戴上了那个项圈，那天他就是戴着这个东西被人轮番侵犯且拍下视频的。  
他抚慰着身体，艰难的呼吸着，头发汗湿而凌乱，因为身下插入的按摩棒不住地发出些呻吟。  
让不能相信那是艾伦的声音。  
想到刚才艾伦还一本正经地尽力保持冷淡，如今这个因为玩具而不断颤抖的漂亮男孩显得那么不真实。  
就像那次看到视频那样，让马上起了情欲。  
"怎么回事，你被人玩了吗。"他一张嘴就是这样说。  
"……滚开…"艾伦面色潮红地说。他现在说什么都会显得很色情。  
"真的要我滚开吗，你现在好像很需要同学的帮助，我们可以一起做小组作业。"让的手摸着艾伦的胸，柔软又细腻，玩弄挺立的乳尖时艾伦颤抖地呜咽，他不知道自己原来有这么恶劣。  
艾伦仍在一副被情欲折磨的模样，他的性器半勃，但得不到释放。  
"你应该很讨厌我吧。"艾伦瞪着他。  
"我讨厌你，所以我会对你做这种事很正常。"让看着他的脸喃喃地说。艾伦顿时无法反驳。  
实际上，是我太软弱了完全无法抵挡这样的魅力。  
让一边想着，一边去碰那个按摩棒。  
艾伦想说停下来，但话说不出口，让把按摩棒插得更深了，不断的刺激让他发出疲惫又无力的呻吟，他的腰弯着，终于向情欲认输了。  
"……帮我。"他抬着头，让能看到他脸上绝望着恳求的模样。"让我解脱。"

——

按摩棒被拿开的时候，让发现里面还有个跳蛋，而很显然艾伦被喂了什么刺激性欲的东西，他的性器无助的颤抖，再也射不出什么。  
让的手伸入要拿出跳蛋的时候，艾伦在他身下的模样堪称绝景。  
"你太湿了…艾伦，跳蛋太滑了。"  
让紧紧盯着从穴口流出的暧昧的液体，这对一个处男太过刺激了。  
艾伦气若游丝，抱怨他只是把蛋推的更进去了。  
"对不起。"让再次小心翼翼地试探着，比之前要更加深入，避免碰到跳蛋本身，而潮湿的甬道正紧紧绞着他的手指，敏感的内部收缩着，艾伦再次发出那种让他的性器硬到疼痛的呻吟。  
他过了一会他发现这样实在是不够长度，想了想之后，他还是建议艾伦先推出那个跳蛋一些距离。  
这个建议太好了，绝对不是出于他对排卵情节的偏爱。  
艾伦安静地同意了，不如说他没有更好的办法。他甚至没有点头或摇头地就开始了推动，让的手指突然感受到挤压的压力，意识到艾伦在这样做的时候，他马上去看艾伦的表情。  
而艾伦侧着脸，死死咬着嘴唇不想发出任何声音。  
这绝对是你能看到的最可爱的画面，让告诉自己。  
绞动终于要停下了，艾伦虚弱而声量不大地询问这样可以了吗，他没有力气了，让才反应过来自己不是过来看的，连忙点了点头。  
让的手指终于碰到了跳蛋边缘，它还是很滑，在艾伦的体内不断运行着，他能感到周围的肠壁因此持续得跳动着，难怪艾伦会走的那么缓慢……  
再这样想下去更分心了。让勾着一根手指，将跳蛋带出来的时候，另一根手指作为倚靠将蛋夹住了，他缓缓的将他们带出来，尽力不去看艾伦红润的脸。  
艾伦抓住他的衣领，在跳蛋被彻底取出的时候解脱地呜咽，一些液体也顺着跳蛋曲形的表面流下，艾伦的身体已经汗湿了，衬衫也染上水渍。  
让意识到如果下课这里会充满了人，那样会很尴尬。  
"我们得要逃课。"他这样说。  
艾伦好像很迷茫的样子，让在想他是不是被被跳蛋弄傻了。  
让重复了一遍"我不可能让你这样你去上课吧。"  
"如果你够混账的话就会。"可喜的是，艾伦终于有些正常了。  
"我也不是那么混账，虽然我现在硬的要死，但我不会在你这么虚弱的时候上你的。"他虽然这样说，但眼神就像要把艾伦刺穿了一样。  
"那你再也没有机会。"艾伦冷酷地回答。  
"你这家伙！"让想说让他上一下又不会怎样，但考虑了一下，他想先问问是谁把艾伦变成一个放荡而混乱的人。  
"是谁这样做的？"让抚摸着那个黑色的项圈，这个东西艾伦戴起来是很适合，但他还是要拆掉。  
"我不知道，坏人？"  
"不要在这个时候开玩笑。"  
"说实话，我并不认识，我被要挟如果不听话的话，我的朋友会受到威胁。"  
让的呼吸陡然加重了，如果这是艾伦改变上学路线的原因，那他这几天的嘲讽就是在落井下石。  
"……我会告诉埃尔文的，但不是全部。只是你被要挟的一部分，你要知道再纵容下去事情只会变得更恶劣。"让的语气反常地沉稳，但他开始觉得这很自然。  
艾伦闭着眼说着，"是啊，我知道……就这么做吧。"  
一部分，他是这样想的。但另一部分，他明白自己确实是厌倦了普通的日子，他的身体在渴望刺激，那并不是性爱或是什么，他就是感到不满足。他的身体嗜血而渴望斗争，他只是不恰当地放任了自己。  
他真正渴求着什么呢。当他思考的时候，一个轻飘而快速的吻落到了他的唇上，他马上睁开了眼睛，看到让一张长脸通红。  
"谁让你在别人怀里闭着眼的……"  
仔细看看，让长的还不错。  
他正想说点什么，但让已经脱下了他的衣服，也脱下了自己的衣服。  
"……真差劲啊。"艾伦的眼神冰冷的要死。  
让马上反驳道，"才不是啊！我是想把我的衬衫给你，虽然也很大件，但至少干净的多吧。"  
他还没有出声，已经给艾伦套上了衬衫，现在开始系扣子了。  
艾伦想说什么又闭上了嘴，过了一会又张开了，让看着他迟疑的模样心里又开始有火气。  
"你到底想说什么啊！就那么嫌弃吗，想什么就直说啊！"让的表情就像个恶人。  
"没有……我只是想说你还硬着那怎么办。"艾伦老实地说了，他穿上制服的时候看起来很是乖巧。  
"呃……"  
"我来帮你吧。"艾伦好心地大发慈悲，他站了起来，虽然还很无力，但他柔软地伏在让的胸前时，让有一点点幸福的炫目感。  
他的手刚刚碰触到让的下身的挺立的时候，那条裤子的前端很快就开始湿了起来，早泄两个字徘徊着他。  
让的大脑快要冻结了，不敢相信艾伦对他的刺激又这么大，他就要眼前一黑，但还是坚强地看了看怀中的艾伦。  
艾伦安安静静的，睫毛低垂似乎在说着什么。过了一会儿，让惊恐地发现他的自尊心被艾伦的自言自语打击地粉碎。  
"……还是去找他们吧。"  
他是这样说的。


End file.
